Klaine Proposal
by Starkid77
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to be his boyfriend-one-shot


It was a cold stormy night when Blaine told his Mother and Father about Kurt like any straight boy would do and how Blaine really likes Kurt and how "He could be the one." His parents never liked that he was gay but now, Blaine has intense feelings about a boy. After Blaine told his parents about his crush they kicked him out of the house. Blaine called up Kurt and told him that his parents kicked him out of the house but he didn't tell him why. So Kurt let Blaine stay over his house for as long as he wanted. Blaine then comes over and starts talking to Kurt about how hard it is to be gay and how if it was normal to be gay what would all the straight people do?

The next morning Kurt woke up then he looked up at Blaine and he never felt so happy in his life! Kurt woke up Blaine and said "Hey Blaine remember how lass night we were talking about being gay and how hard it is?" Kurt said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah whats wrong Kurt you wanna talk about something? What happened?" Said Blaine in a curious voice

"Well I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone because you're here with me I know how hard it can be and when you transfer its only gonna get harder. But don't worry Blaine your here with me and nothing can ever bring us down. Do you understand me Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt but what makes you say all this?"

"You see Blaine I wanted to let you know that if someone laughs at you, or picks on you, just run and get me I will run as fast as I can to you."

"Ok Kurt your crazy but I do love you." Said Blaine admirable. "I mean as-a- as-a-as-a- friend of course." Said Blaine like it was CRAZY for him to like Kurt as anything more.

"Yes-yes Blaine I know I know as a friend."

Kurt sat there holding back his tears thinking about how Blaine will never love him.

"Is anything wrong Kurt?" Said Blaine .

"Nope I just err-poked my self in the eye."

"Ok."

The next morning arrived. It was the first day back at school or in Blaine's case the first day of a New School. But Blaine had a dream about him and Kurt and their wedding, and the babies that they are going to adopt, and how nice of a dad Kurt's gonna be. Then he suddenly woke up and he saw Kurt. He never thought anything could make him feel as good and joyful as Kurt made him. Blaine got dressed then look at Kurt and said, "Wake up Kurt. Come on we can't be late we spent all night picking out our outfits. Now come on and get dressed."

"Well someone is a little excited for school I can see. Blaine you are crazy its 5 in the morning and school doesn't start till 7:30"

"Well I am sorry but sometimes people are a little nervous for stuff."

"I know Blaine but just hold in there come back in bed and lets just sleep for a couple more hours ok?"

"Ok."

***Alarm Clock rings****

"Omg come on Kur- Where did you go?"

"I'm right here Blaine. You do know I do need to put on my Facial Cream."

"Oh..well then Mr. Hummel but Kurt I need to ask you a question."

"Blaine you can ask me any question as long as it doesn't involve school."

"Well do you think that dreams mean something?"

"I guess it depends on what your dream is about. I believe in the dreams about love though."

"Oh ok."

"Why Blaine what was your dream about?"

"Well we got married and adopted kids, and we were the best parents." Blaine said with a big smile on his face.

"Who is we Blaine?"

"Oh..we is err-Idina Menzel."

"Woah..Blaine I got two things one aren't you gay, and two isn't she to old. Look Blaine I get it she was really good in Wicked and Rent possibly the best plays. But Blaine seriously at least like Johnny Deep."

"Well I was lying we wasn't me and Idina Menzel."

"Then who was we Blaine?"

"We was you and me Kurt listen I like you like really like you. Lass night when I said that I loved you I men't it. If i say it again I will still mean it. My parents kicked me out of the house because I told them about all my feelings for you. How when I look at you I never feel as safe, and how pretty your eyes are, and how when you are the cutest thing when you annoyed. Thats why I got kicked out. I will completely understand if you want me to just leave."

"No Blaine I like you too."

"So Kurt Hummel will you go ahead and take this strange guy who is in love with you to be your boyfriend?"

"YES! YES I DO!"


End file.
